Omoide no subete
by SpindleTree
Summary: Seberapapun dalamnya permohonanku, kau tetap tidak bisa kembali padaku, namun, pikiranku terus tertuju padamu, padamu yang nun jauh disana, padamu yang tidak bisa lagi kutemui


**Omoide No Subete  
**

.

.

.

**Kevin Legnard  
**

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NaruSaku  
**

**Angst. Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate T**

**Alternative Character. Typo(s).****  
**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

* * *

SAKURA P.O.V

Ketika langit malam menyelimuti bumi, layaknya tinta-tinta hitam yang ditumpahkan di langit, menambah kepekatan malam. Angin malam membelai kulitku yang hanya terbalut piyama tipis bermotif beruang, mau tidak mau membuatku sedikit menggigil. Malam ini, aku terdiam di balkon kamarku dengan posisi duduk seraya memeluk lututku. Sedikit melirik ponsel yang ada di sampingku, hanya sekedar ingin tahu, pukul berapa sekarang, ternyata sekarang pukul 02.00 dini hari. Aku menghela nafasku seraya memandang langit malam nanar. Aku merindukannya, malam ini, tepat tujuh tahun aku menjalani hidupku tanpanya, malam ini juga, aku merindukannya, perasaan ini, semakin ku tahan, bukannya memadam, melainkan semakin membuncah.

Aku melesakkan kepalaku di antara kedua lututku dan mulai terisak. '_Kami-sama,_ aku merindukannya, merindukan sosoknya yang selalu menghiburku di kala aku sedih, sosok yang selalu memberi kehangatan untukku, aku merindukan senyumnya yang hangat, tawanya yang renyah, serta binaran mata sewarna langit cerah miliknya,' bisikku parau. Tangisanku semakin lama semakin tidak bisa aku tahan, dan pada akhirnya, tangisanku meledak, jika di awal aku menangis tanpa suara, kini aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada yang memelukku dari belakang, setelah aku menoleh, aku melihat _nii-san_ yang memelukku,

SAKURA .P.O.V. END

"Sssttt… jangan menangis lagi, ada aku di sini," Ucapa Sasori seraya memandang adiknya sendu. Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Nii-san_, aku merindukannya," ucap Sakura yang masih terisak.

"Aku tahu, tenangkan dirimu, dan tidurlah, besok kau akan mengunjunginya, bukan?"

"_Ha`i, arigatou, onii-san, oyasumi… _maaf, aku kembali mengganggumu," Ucap Sakura seraya berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya, tidak lama kemudian, ia telah terlelap kealam mimpi. Sasori menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura, lalu, mengecup keningnya.

"_Oyasumi moo, imotou._" Ucap Sasori lirih.

Ini sudah sering terjadi, lebih tepatnya hal ini sudah terjadi sejak tujuh tahun belakangan, semenjak dia pergi… pergi meninggalkan adiknya untuk selamanya. Mungkin kebanyakan orang akan berpikiran adiknya dan pemuda itu menjalin suatu hubungan. Tapi nyatanya, tidak—lebih tepatnya nyaris menjalin hubungan. Sejak dulu, memang pemuda itu telah berkali-kali menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura, namun, Sakura tidak pernah memberi jawaban, ia hanya akan tersenyum, atau mengatakan pria itu bodoh, karena Sakura tahu, sahabatnya menyukai pemuda ini, namun, pada kenyataannya, Sakura juga menyukai pemuda itu. Sasori masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, detik-detik pemuda itu meregang nyawa, saat itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya, saat itu, ada seorang gadis kecil yang ingin menyebrang, namun, gadis itu tidak melihat keadaan jalan, hingga akhirnya, kecelakaan itu terjadi, namun, bukan gadis itu yang mengalami kejadian naas itu, melainkan, pemuda itu, ya, dia menolong gadis itu dan mengorbankan nyawanya, Sakura yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, terkejut, lalu, Sakura menghampiri pemuda itu, dan di saat terakhir hidupnya, pemuda itu kembali menyatakan perasaannya, "Aku selalu menyukaimu, Sakura-chan," dan pada saat itulah adiknya menangis histeris. Sasori menghela nafas berat. Ia sedih melihat adiknya yang terus menerus seperti ini, ia cukup maklum, mengingat mereka sudah dekat sejak mereka berumur empat tahun, tapi, tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar—bagi Sasori tentunya.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura bangun pagi-pagi sekali, tubuhnya di balut dengan dress hitam polos selutut, lalu memakai heels hitam setinggi tiga sentimeter. Rambutnya yang dulu panjangpun, sudah ia potong menjadi sebahu.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka, kemudian, seorang gadis, turun dari mobil tersebut, lalu, memasuki toko tersebut.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura… memesan bunga lagi?" Ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang—Yamanaka Ino, pemilik toko, sekaligus sahabat Sakura.

"Kau tahu itu, Ino," Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Hey, kau masih sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu, sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Kau tahu? Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini, keluargamu pun pasti sangat sedih, Sakura,"

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar ungkapan hati sahabatnya, Sakura bukannya tidak ingin kembali ceria seperti dulu, tapi, itu sangat sulit, ia sudah pernah mencobanya, tapi, pada kenyataannya? Hasilnya nihil.

"Bunga lily putih, Ino, jangan salah,"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah hapal bunga apa yang akan kau pesan," Ucap Ino seraya memilih bunga lily segar, lalu memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Ambil saja, sampaikan salamku padanya,"

Sakura tersenyum, dan berpamitan dengan Ino. Mobil itu kembali berhenti, kali ini, bukan berhenti di kawasan elit, namun, berhenti di depan tempat pemakaman. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kembali turun dari mobilnya, ia membawa sebuket bunga lily putih kesukaannya. Ia berjalan di area pemakaman tersebut, kemudian, berhenti tepat di sebuah batu nisan. Di sana tertulis…

**Rest In Peace**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Sakura berjongkok dan meletakkan buket bunga itu, lalu mengusap batu nisan itu sebentar. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan berdoa. setelah itu, ia bergumam.

"Sudah tujuh tahun kau pergi meninggalkan aku, tujuh tahun juga aku belum bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayangmu dari hidupku, kau tahu? Rasanya aku begitu menderita, namun aku selalu mengingat, pasti bibi Kushina dan paman Minato jauh lebih menderita. Aku tidak ingin melupakan semua kenangan ketika kita bersama. Seberapa dalamnya permohonanku, kau tetap tidak bisa kembali padaku, namun, pikiranku terus tertuju padamu, padamu yang nun jauh di sana, padamu yang tidak bisa kutemui lagi. Aku akan pulang, jangan cemas, aku akan sering mengunjungimu, _Sayonara, _Naruto-_kun_."

Sakurapun bangkit, lalu berjalan menjauhi pemakamann. Sebelum Sakura benar-benar pergi dari pemakaman itu, ia kembali menoleh lalu bergumam "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, karena kisah kita, akan selalu terngiang di memori ingatanku, dan jika aku sudah mempunyai suami serta anak-anakku nanti, maka, aku akan menceritakan kisah kita yang pernah terukir di dalam sejarah."

.

.

.

.

.

Kebahagiaan yang aku terima darimu

.

selalu menyinari hatiku

.

aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya,

.

namun,

.

aku percaya,

.

suatu saan nanti,

.

suaraku pasti akan tersampaikan…


End file.
